


training camp friends!!

by corbeod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Group chat, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Texting, Youth Training Camp Squad, but that was to be expected, chat fic, i miss these boys very much, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: Komori likes making friends so he starts a group chat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kageyamatobio: What is this
> 
> miyaatsumu: he says one hour later
> 
> hoshiumikourai: wht does it look like
> 
> miyaatsumu: we dont need your salt hoshiumu

_ [ _ **_komorimotoya_ ** _ has created  _ **_training camp friends!!_ ** _ ] _ _   
_ _ [ _ **_komorimotoya_ ** _ has added  _ **_sakusakiyoomi_ ** _ ,  _ **_hoshiumikourai_ ** _ ,  _ **_miyaatsumu_ ** _ , _ _ and  _ **_kageyamatobio_ ** _ to the chat] _

[6:00pm]

**sakusakiyoomi:** Motoya, I love you, but why?   
**sakusakiyoomi:** You know how the team chat turned out.

**hoshiumikourai:** no pda in the gc

**komorimotoya:** to get to know each other better!!

**sakusakiyoomi:** You know me well.

**komorimotoya:** i wanna know everyone else too!   
**komorimotoya:** i like making friends

**hoshiumikourai:** awaw komori is so nice and cute

**miyaatsumu** **:** yea like we didn’t notice

**hoshiumikourai** **:** Y U KN OW WH A Y

**sakusakiyoomi:** I don’t.   
**sakusakiyoomi:** I’ll be leaving if you don’t mind.

**komorimotoya:** :(   
**komorimotoya:** don’t go!!

**sakusakiyoomi:** I have no interest in this.

**miyaatsumu:** yea kiyoomi-kun don’t be such a debby downer c:   
**miyaatsumu:** **debbie

**hoshiumikourai:** HE MADE A MISTAKE   
**hoshiumikourai:** G U YS

**sakusakiyoomi:** I would rather not be called “kiyoomi-kun.”

**komorimotoya:** :0!   
**komorimotoya:** kageyama’s online   
**komorimotoya:** come say hi kags!!

[6:59pm]

**kageyamatobio:** What is this

**miyaatsumu:** he says one hour later

**hoshiumikourai:** wht does it look like

**miyaatsumu:** we dont need your salt hoshiumu

**kageyamatobio** : Hoshiumu?   
**kageyamatobio:** Don’t you mean Hoshiumi?

**hoshiumikourai:** hA   
**hoshiumikourai:** another MISTAKE

_ [ _ **_miyaatsumu_ ** _ has changed  _ **_hoshiumikourai_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_hoshiumu_ ** _ ] _

**hoshiumu:** not approved   
**hoshiumu:** why would you do this

**miyaatsumu:** wait hold on

_ [ _ **_miyaatsumu_ ** _ has changed  _ **_hoshiumu_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_hoshiumoo_ ** _ ] _

**hoshiumoo:** FOR WHt

**miyaatsumu:** for funzies

**hoshiumoo:** WHOMST   
**hoshiumoo:** FUNZIES I DO NTSE E HW R   
**hoshiumoo:** WHE RE FUNIEZS

**miyaatsumu:** guys wait its almost 7:11

**hoshiumoo:** who cares

**komorimotoya:** miyaatsumu: we dont need your salt hoshiumu

**miyaatsumu:** good komo youre on

**hoshiumoo:** komo aw thats cute

**komorimotoya:** you need something?

_ [ _ **_hoshiumoo_ ** _ has changed  _ **_komorimotoya_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_komo_ ** _ ] _

**hoshiumoo:** alSO IT’S NOT SALT IF NO ONE ACTUALLY CARES

**miyaatsumu:** yes   
**miyaatsumu:** can we add people

**komo:** sure!!   
**komo:** wait is it who i think it is??

**miyaatsumu:** who d’you think it is

**komo:** tiredfox

**miyaatsumu:** ye

**hoshiumoo:** whomst

**kageyamatobio:** Who?

**komo:** ooh mygod   
**komo:** i dont want to see that video ever again

_ [ _ **_miyaatsumu_ ** _ has added  _ **_tiredfox_ ** _ to the chat] _

**miyaatsumu:** :p   
**miyaatsumu:** too late

**tiredfox:** k but why

**miyaatsumu:** SEND THE VIDEO   
**miyaatsumu:** THE 7/11 ONE   
**miyaatsumu** : QUCIK ITS 7:10

**komo:** NO PLEASE DONT

**hoshiumoo:** who the flying fuck is this

**tiredfox:** 711_dance.mp4   
**tiredfox:** k bye

_ [ _ **_tiredfox_ ** _ has left the chat] _

**hoshiumoo:** WHOMST

**kageyamatobio:** Who was that

**miyaatsumu:** komori no don’t tell   
**miyaatsumu:** you too sakusa

**komo:** time to wash my eyes and delete my account bye

**hoshiumoo:** so i watched and uM   
**hoshiumoo:** I DONT KNOW HOW TO FEEL   
**hoshiumoo:** SHOULD I BE SCARED??   
**hoshiumoo:** AMAZED??   
**hoshiumoo:** MIYA HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO FOLD (dance???) LIKE THAT?!?!?

**miyaatsumu:** double jointed ayy

**hoshiumoo:** ALSO WHO RECORDED THAT   
**hoshiumoo:** THEY’VE GOT CRAZY GOOD CAMERA SKILLS

**miyaatsumu:** tiredfox

**hoshiumoo:** wHoMsT   
**hoshiumoo:** iS   
**hoshiumoo:** tHaT

_ [ _ **_hoshiumoo_ ** _ has renamed the chat to  _ **_tiredfox: the mystery_ ** _ ] _

**miyaatsumu:** tune in next time for more


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dead: NJDKFKDK  
> dead: NO  
> dead: I DONT HAVE A CRSUH ON HIOM I SWAAR
> 
> hoshiumoo: convincing
> 
> evilbrows: i’m sure your team would say otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote most of this while wait for the translations for chapter 293
> 
> it's still not out

[6:45 am]   
**kageyamatobio:** Komori san   
**kageyamatobio:** Why do you hate tje video

[7:03 am]   
**komo:** i think it just looks really weird !   
**komo:** if i look at it too much i feel sick

[7:13 am]  
 **hoshiumoo:** gngaegnvk  
 **hoshiumoo:** wait guys  
 **hoshiumoo:** sakusakiyoomi: Motoya, I love you, but why?  
 **hoshiumoo:** ?!?!?

**komo:** oh we thought you guys knew

**hoshiumoo:** _?!?!?_

**sakusakiyoomi:** Motoya and I are in a relationship.

**komo:** ^^^

**miyaatsumu:** is that why you guys never slept in the same room as us   
**miyaatsumu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**sakusakiyoomi:** Ew.

**komo:** no!!   
**komo:** y’all are nasty

**hoshiumoo:** y’all

**miyaatsumu:** y’all

**komo:** kiyoomi is ace   
**komo:** and sex repulsed

**miyaatsumu:** oh oops

**hoshiumoo:** COOL I HAVE AN ACE FRIEND NOW

_ [ _ **_komo_ ** _ has changed  _ **_miyaatsumu_ ** **’** _ s name to  _ **_dead_ ** _ ] _

**komo:** yea you better oops   
**komo:** you upset kiyoomi   
**komo:** and i’m going to strangle you

**dead:** woa   
**dead:** sorry sakusa

**hoshiumoo:** i knew those eyebrows were hifinf spmething

**komo:** c:

_[_ ** _dead_** _has changed_ ** _komo_** _’s name to_ ** _evilbrows_** _]_

[12:03 pm]   
**kageyamatobio:** ?   
**kageyamatobio:** I thought everyone knew sakusa is the ace

**dead:** pff not that kind of ace

**kageyamatobio:** Theres more than one kind of ace…?

**dead:** jfhfkdndnf

**kageyamatobio:** ?

**dead:** you really dont know???

**kageyamatobio:** No

**dead:** kndknfnkdk   
**dead:** komo you explain it to him   
**dead:** sensei gave me The Look(tm)

[12:40 pm]   
**evilbrows:** kiyoomi!   
**evilbrows:** can you do it?   
**evilbrows:** it’ll be more accurate if an actual ace explains it!

[4:02 pm]   
**sakusakiyoomi:** Ace is short for asexual, which is someone who doesn’t feel sexual attraction. I can feel romantic attraction but I don't wish to have sex. That is all.   
**sakusakiyoomi:** We have practice now so I'll be gone.

**kageyamatobio:** Thanks

**hoshiumoo:** IF YOU THINK THEY SHOULD TEACH THIS IN SCHOOL SAY AYY   
**hoshiumoo:** AYY

[8:06 pm]   
**evilbrows:** ayy

**dead:** ayy

**kageyamatobioo:** Ayy

**sakusakiyoomi:** Ayy

**dead:** ok so i doubt anyone here is straight bc none of my team is   
**dead:** but also i doubt everyon is gay   
**dead:** so what is everyone

**hoshiumoo:** BI IS ME   
**hoshiumoo:** B O Y S   
**hoshiumoo:** G I R L S

**evilbrows:** pan!!   
**evilbrows:** boys are handsome!   
**evilbrows:** girls are pretty!   
**evilbrows:** enbies are rad!

**kageyamatobio:** I was doing research and now i dont know

**evilbrows:** that’s okay!!   
**evilbrows:** you don’t have to know!   
**evilbrows:** if you have questions we’ll help you out!

**dead:** much supportive

_ [ _ **_hoshiumoo_ ** _ has renamed the chat to  _ **_lgbt+ support squad_ ** _ ] _

**hoshiumoo:** wby miya

**evilbrows:** kita

**dead:** NJDKFKDK   
**dead:** NO   
**dead:** I DONT HAVE A CRSUH ON HIOM I SWAAR

**hoshiumoo:** convincing

**evilbrows:** i’m sure your team would say otherwise

**dead:** IM JUST ATTRACTED TO PRETTY PEOPLE K

**evilbrows:** so kita

**dead:** NFEJKGNK   
**dead:** SCREW YOu   
**dead:** i font need this kind of negativity in my life   
**dead:** bye

**hoshiumoo:** looks like we’re having technical difficulties   
**hoshiumoo:** time for a commercial break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i created an itachiyama server on discord! if y'all want in just message me on [tumblr](https://www.shibayvki.tumblr.com) and you'll get the link!

**Author's Note:**

> guys i miss these boys esp komori vv much @ furudate bring them back
> 
> also i keep spelling hoshiumi as hoshiumu so that's why
> 
> \--
> 
> [i got a tumblr so like talk to me there if you want](https://www.shibayvki.tumblr.com)


End file.
